The Best
by HasFar2Go
Summary: Cobb turns fully to look at Arthur, fury obvious on his face. "I do this, and they find out? My children will be heartbroken."


**Title:** The Best  
**Author: **strangelittleswirl  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ariadne/Cobb, James, Phillipa, Eames, Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG-13 Language, sex  
**Summary: **Cobb turns fully to look at Arthur, fury obvious on his face. "I do this, and they find out? My children will be heartbroken."  
**Spoilers:** Very awfully vague ones for the film.  
**Disclaimer:** _Inception_ does not belong to me. Please include any other author/work wherein there is heavy influence, etc.  
**Author's note:** Merry Christmas, my lovelies.

* * *

"No," says Cobb, cutting Arthur off before the question is fully asked. He even puts a hand up in the man's face, but continues to watch the screen. "When I said I was done, I meant it. No fucking way am I going back."

"Ariadne said she's in if you are."

At the mention of the woman's name, Cobb's eyes shift from the commercials to playroom and the young woman in a jersey who is dabbing face paint on James and Phillipa, the team color bright blue on their cheeks. The kids are giggling and seeing the smiles on all three faces means the world to him. It's a big game and it was too cold to see it in person, so Ariadne had thrown a small party to watch the football game.

"I can't," Cobb says again, but his tone is a little softer. "I know she means well, but my kids..."

Eames follows his gaze over to the two little tow-headed tykes, and then makes a noise indicating his understanding. Arthur plows ahead.

"You were the best, Cobb. You said so yourself."

"It was different before, and you know it."

"Damn it, Cobb, think of the kids!" Arthur shouts. Ariadne frowns, while James and Phillipa both watch their father, confused.

Cobb turns fully to look Arthur, fury obvious on his face. "I do this, and they find out? My children will be heartbroken. Like I said before, 'no fucking way'."

Eames pats Arthur on the back. "Told you I'd to it, and I won't even hold it against you that you initially ignored my offer. I mean, it's fairly obvious why you're so intent on seeing this take place, so..."

And then Ariadne and the kids are back in and crash-landing on the couch because the game is back on, and Ariadne refuses the offer of a beer and the subject is dropped for the time being.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Ariadne asks that night as they get ready for bed. Dom still has the toothbrush in his mouth, which is why she finally asked. Only married three months and the woman knows him well enough to predict his vehement response.

He finishes and then declares "I'm not ruining what's left of their childhood, especially for such a ridiculous reason."

Ariadne crosses her arms and balks. "It's for a _very_ good reason."

"No," he argues as he slips past her and heads for the bed, grabbing the shirt there and starting to put it on. "Arthur's primary interest is entirely selfish. It's rare but it's been known to happen."

A hand darts out and grabs the shirt from him. "Keep it off," she murmurs. "And explain this to me, please."

Dom sighs, and puts his hands on Ariadne's hips, the action causing her shirt, the only thing she's currently wearing, to rise. Not that he's distracted by things like that. He's in his thirties, not thirteen. "Arthur has a thing for James' teacher."

She chews this over even as she starts to untie his pants. "So he wanted you to dress up like Santa so he could come along."

"I'm the best Santa they've had."

"And you're worried that the kids are old enough to recognize you."

He kisses her firmly on the mouth as they shuffle back towards the bed. "I married a very smart woman," he declares, despite the swat on the arm it earns him.

Hours later, Ariadne shakes him awake. "But Dom," she starts, as if the last few hours hadn't been spent having sex and sleeping. "It's _Eames_."

"Exactly," he yawns. "Arthur will drop the whole thing. Even with a pillow gut and a white beard, Eames would get her number in an hour, tops. Phillipa's classmate's dad is an out-of-work actor and I already gave him the suit."

"I married a very smart man," she sighs and snuggles back under the flannel sheets, and Dom wraps an arm around her.

Cobb is correct about Arthur—it's never suggested again, and Ariadne is correct about Cobb—he can only stare at her on Christmas morning in blissful shock when she tells him she's pregnant.


End file.
